happy birthday sasuke
by alternitive to liability
Summary: You know that oneday a year, the one you wait for all year long. The one that comes with presents and the knowledge that comes with being one year older. Where everyone is there to congratulate your day of birth. Yes your birthday an it was sasukes.


yukiko: so yeah this sort of popped into meh brain one day, and suprise suprise my brain think of naughty things.

sasuke: Hn, so i get to molest my little blonde companion here points to naruto.

yukiko: oh my god he said a sentence!!!!!!!!!!

naruto: blushes im not complaining

yukiko: blushes at thoughts ok ok, lets all shut up so sasuke can do the disclaimers.

sasuke: Hn, what why me.

yukiko: just do the damn disclaimers.

sasuke: yukiko-kun does not own naruto, because if she did there would be sasunaru lurking around every corner, behind every door, and on every web page. but woe is she huddles in the corner of woe

yukiko: good boy gives dog biscuit.

sasuke: who do you think i am... kiba.

yukiko:...he he he he... runs away and were on to the story

sasuke: DAMN YOU YUKIKO.

this is my first sasunaru lemon, be nice.

------------------------------------------------------

Happy birthday sasuke (a sasunaru oneshot) sour fruit included 3

You know that one-day a year, the one you wait for all year long. The one that comes with presents and the knowledge that comes with being one year older. Where everyone is there to congratulate your day of birth. Yes your birthday.

For sasuke uchiha that day was today. His 15th birthday

And for him today was the one-day of the year he despised the most.

Besides the fact that he had no family to celebrate with, those annoying fan-girls wouldn't give him a second to breath without bombarding him with pointless and meaningless gifts that he would ultimately throw away in the end.

Oh yes how the uchiha boy loathed this day.

Sasuke wasn't in a good mood, wait that's an understatement sasuke was in a I-swear-if-you-so-much-as-glance-at-me-I-will-rip-off-your-face-and-feed-it-to-the-birds moods, heck if he was ever happy (the world may never know) but today was different, today was his birthday, his 15th birthday.

Which meant that the local sasuke fan club was having its annual, lets see whose present sasuke like the most contests. Cause in their eye sasuke was the straightest man they knew.

That's a good one, sasuke…strait…hahahahahaha I cant see it. no sasuke was not by any means strait. Any normal human being would be able to tell, but you cant consider those fan-girls human in any way. More like sexually frustrated leaches that have no life.

As he walked down the street towards the usual spot that his team met at, he kept his guard up higher than usual hoping to avoid those killer leaches gifts of love as they so called it.

Sasuke turned the corner, with his destination now in sight he dashed towards the bridge as if he was running from some monster that was going to kill him, well uhhhhhhh he kinda was. It was the worst of all those whatever you want to call them (I prefer sexually deprived leaches with no lives) her name was sakura hanuro.

"Gahhhh" he yelled still dashing for his target. In his mind hoping to lose this cretin from his trail, but woe is he, said cretin was on his team. Soon giving up as he stepped foot on the bridge. Hoping his blonde haired eye candy would be there to rescue him from the ugly girls disgusting grasp. But no naruto in sight.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh happy birthday sasuke" sakura yelled as she blushed and reached out her hands to give her present to the raven-haired boy. "I got you this gift, I hope you like it, I was up all night wrapping it." she said handing him a obnoxious pink and blue wrapped box.

"Hn" is all he said as he continued to wonder where his blonde dobe was.

"You know I looked all over town for that." She said as she continued to ramble, obviously not knowing that no one was listening to her.

Two hours later

"Ahhhhh sorry I'm late, there was this dolphin just lying there in the middle of the street, and it just so happened I was heading the same way and……"

"LIAR" sakura yelled out with out the blonde to join.

"Ah sorry sorry, um say where's naruto" kakashi asked as he stared at the gap between sasuke and sakura.

"Who cares it's not like it would make a difference if he was here or not, he would just casuse headaches." Sakura said as if she was queen of the universe

Suddenly something in sasuke snapped. He walked over to the pink haired cretin and punched her square in the face.

"Don't you ever talk about naruto like that again, or I swear next time it wont just be a punch" sasuke said as he threw the present she gave him into the water below.

At that he left sakura there with a bloody nose crying her eyes out. Hoping to escape from the outside world.

He walked home instead of running (all though it had crossed his mind one o many times) shooting death-glares in the direction of the many fan-cretins that stalked his every move. He was upset more than ever, he only thing he wanted for his birthday was so far from his reach, he couldn't even say hi to him this morning.

"if only wishes could come true" he said as he reached the uchiha compound and walked towards the door, only to find a oversized orange and blue wrapped gift left mysteriously on his porch (can anyone guess what it is --')

Sasuke stared at the box intently before he decided to bring it inside his home.

Even inside his house he was curious of what was inside. He continued to poke and prod the box with his pointer finger until he felt it move.

He jump back, on now even more curious about what was inside. But he just stood there watching it as if it was a bomb.

Not a second later a figure pounced out of the box and landed strait on sasuke. A rather nude blonde covered in ribbon to be precise. Sasuke immediately froze at the sight before him, noticing the situation he was in, and blushing a deep shade of crimson.

It was a good minute before either of them spoke, that is until the blonde spoke.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE, I'm all yours" naruto yelled, giggling soon after.

"Uhhh t-t-thank y-y-you" he said staring into the blonde's eyes, forcing himself not to wander.

Soon after naruto crushed his mouth on sasukes slightly open one. it wasn't long before the other returned the kiss with more force.

There tongues clashed battling it out of control, but in the end sasuke bit narutos tongue taking the opportunity to take advantage of the blonde and flipping him over so he was now straddling naruto.

Naruto didn't mind as he continued to kiss sasuke.

Sasuke broke the kiss and took a deep breath but proceeded to leave butterfly kisses along narutos jawline, and continued till he got to narutos neck. He bit down hard only to receive a cry of pain from the boy beneath him.

Slowly licking and sucking that spot till a deep purple bruise was left on the boys tan skin.

He could feel his pants becoming tighter and tighter as the seconds went by. He had the relive the pressure in his lower half soon or he was going to explode.

He thrusted his hips into narutos only to receive a loud moan from the fox boy, he could feel naruto against him. He liked what he felt. He quickly removed his shirt and shorts so he was only left in his boxers, moving against naruto. Sasuke looked down into naruto's eyes, only to see them flooded with lust and something else he couldn't but his finger on.

He made his way down to the ribbon that was covering narutos manhood, and ripped it off. Only to reveal narutos extremely hard manhood that was being begged to be touched.

Sasuke took naruto in his hand and moved up and down, receiving mewls of pleasure from his lover.

"Mmmmmmmm sasuke that feels so good" naruto half moaned as sasuke continued to move up and down his length. He soon stopped only to hear naruto moan in disappointment

"Teme why'd ya stop, that felt so g" he couldn't finish, sasuke had replaced his hand with his mouth and was proceeding to move his tongue up and down his length.

He continued sucking on narutos manhood, fighting his gag reflex that was making itself know. But soon after stopped.

"Arggggggg again with the stopping" naruto said with anger, but stopped talking as soon as sasukes lips mad it to his own.

As fast as the kiss started it ended as sasuke's smirk grew.

"How bad do you want me?" sasuke asked grinding his hips as naruto moaned outloud once again.

"Mnnnnnnnn"

"Say it" he said continuing to smash his hips into narutos

"Mmmm Ahhhhhhh I-I-I"

"Hmmm what was that"

"Please sasuke"

"I didn't quite hear you one more time"

"I SAID I FUCKING NEEDYOU TO FUCK ME HARD SASUKE PLEASE"

"well that's all you had too say" sasuke said as he removed his boxers

Sasuke pulled out a bottle of lube from thin air and proceeded to coat his length in the gel hovering above narutos hole.

"Are you sure you want this." He asked lowering his face to narutos.

"God teme you think I would have came here in a box… naked for nothing" he said as he lent up and kissed sasuke preparing for him to enter

"Oaky doky then" sasuke said as he entered naruto.

The blonde flinched at the felling at first but it soon after faded into pleasure as he begged sasuke to move.

Sasuke trusted into naruto with full force. Trying to find that one spot.

"Ahhhhhhhhh GOD SASUKE DO THAT AGAIN"

"(HAHA found it)"

He continued to hit that spot, earning a moan every time from the luscious blonde.

"Sasuke mmmm m I-I-I-I-I'm going to c-c-c-um."

"Hold on naruto I'm almost there"

"AHHHHHH SASUKE" naruto screamed as he released his seed onto sasuke and his chest. Soon after sasuke came shouting narutos name and collapsing next to naruto.

"Pant I-pant love you" sasuke said as he embraced naruto not caring if he was a mess.

"I love you too" naruto said cuddling into sasukes chest also not caring.

"Soooooo how'd ya know what I wanted for my birthday" sasuke asked nuzzling his face into naruto's hair.

"Lets just say a little birdie told me, plus everyone can see the looks you give me." Naruto said as he placed his face in the crook of sasukes neck."

"Oh the irony" sasuke said as he kissed narutos forehead

"Happy birthday sasuke"

They both fell asleep on the floor soon after, holding each other as close as possible.

---------------------

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME.

i've been thinking on doing a sequl to this maybe happy birthdau naruto, tell me if its a good idea or not!

love yukiko


End file.
